Pretty Boy
by Dakzillaman
Summary: Haku's lovers Pakura and Samui will make their 'Pretty Boy' happy and will literally rock his world as they will enjoy a great time. Based on the Revenant fanfic. Rated[M] for mature content.


Pretty Boy

 **Hey guys! This is my 4th fanfic and it's another Haku pairing. To you Haku fans, he is paired up in a threesome. It's another rare fanfic where Haku is paired up with his consorts and love ones where he sees them as his precious and important people most of all. Based on the Revenant fanfic, not only he is paired with Pakura but also with Samui. Yup, you guessed it, Haku is one of the last of the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai users and his two lovers will be there for him all the way to be with his clan. Once again, it's rare for Haku paired up in the Naruto fanfics or even be in a story in his own. Haku was always been genderbend into a female and there's rarely a fanfic these days including other stories of him as a male. No offense to those fans but to me he is always a male or even a 'pretty boy'. Haku really does have charisma and a kind and soft yet deadly attitude towards others even adversaries, out of all the characters of the Naruto series. Too bad he died, and a lot of the fans favoured him regardless and wished he was still alive in the series or maybe the entire series regardless. To you Haku of the Ice Style or Haku Yuki fans rock on! Enjoy the fanfic! And be a credit to team!**

It was a snowy day in the Land of Water. The Hidden Mist Village was thriving into a peaceful country as it was no longer in a bloody civil war or even called the 'bloody mist'. After the 4th Great Ninja War, The Ninja world was in peace. The Elemental nations thrived together as one. Ninjas around different countries and villages were welcomed and there were less conflicts now. Even different shinobis and kunoichis choose to live in different villages were pardoned or even allowed now.

One man was walking towards his home. He was tall, as well as he had long black river hair that flow on his back, he had bright brown eyes, pale skin and was wearing his green haori as well as the hidden mist village attire and sandals. It was Haku Yuki.

Haku lived back in his home in the Hidden Mist Village of the snowy side of the mountains where the place was always cool and filled with snow and cold air all year long. After the 4th Ninja War, The Yugure celebrated their victory and decided to travel or stay in their homes once the war was over. Despite that most of the Yugure members were no longer together or rarely together as a group as they were once before, they still hangout, bond or even drop by just like any other friend or comrade would do.

Haku chose to live in the snowy mountainside of the mist, but he was not alone. His two lovers Pakura and Samui decided to be with him all the way. Haku felt warm hearted when his lovers decided to be with him. He even thought about all the adventures they did together as a team in the Yugure organization before.

Haku was carrying valuables in his bag as he walks in the silent snowy weather. Haku was always the gentleman type of person when it comes to making a woman or in this case his women happy and his lovers always calls him sweet which also made him happy in the inside.

As he walks the snowy path he was thinking back then how he met the two together.

Haku met Pakura when she was betrayed by the hidden sand and was left to die when she was in the mist. Pakura was saved by the Yugure members under Borei's command. Pakura became close with everyone,especially Haku. When Pakura and Haku met, they were shy at first but they eventually opened up together and they became much more than friends. They became lovers for each other. It was really sweet. They even have things in common together. Pakura protects her people shows that strength is powerful when believing that family,friends and love ones or those who care about makes you strong while Haku believes in protecting someone who is precious to you keeps you going forward.

Haku met Samui during the time of the chunin exams when they were put into the challenge. Samui cracked Haku's mask and his identity was revealed. Samui felt romantic feelings for Haku, which he didn't know at the time either. Haku defeated Samui in battle after he shows how powerful his skill is. Samui was from the Hidden Cloud at that time, The Mist and Cloud were in tensions because the Cloud were always believing their nation is better and greater. At first Haku and Samui were enemies because they were from different nations. However as time passes and continues, Haku as well as Pakura went on a mission one day and they discovered Samui was alone. Her comrades were killed off and when the duo approached her, they showed her mercy and actually helped her up.

Haku and Pakura eventually brought Samui to their organization. Despite that they were in different nations, their leader Borei showed sympathy and compassion to Samui and eventually let her join their ranks. Since Haku was responsible for bringing Samui, Samui was put on his team or squad. Samui was grateful and decided to stay with the Yugure and work alongside with them.

Pakura and Samui didn't seem to get along at first because when the two are together, they would fight for their romantic feelings for Haku. It was tense at first, but as time passes and trusts are mended and there is understanding, the two eventually became friends,comrades and with their relationship with Haku grew even more and they decided to share him.

Haku's lovers told him that they want him and no one else. Haku really did admired for his lovers feelings and hugged them tight. Haku was a gentleman to a woman, he never was a mean person or even a heartbreaker to a woman, he wasn't a lying person either. It was never in his nature to treat someone like that. When it comes to romance, Haku did show his love and affection to the person he truly cares about. That is why when Pakura and Samui were there for him, they admired him that way romantically. Haku was a charmer and a caring person or even a hero to them which they saw it as true.

Haku giggled to himself that his lovers nickname him as 'pretty boy'. The three would always stick together no matter where they go. He even thanked everyone on the other Yugure members and the Hidden mist members for their support and friendship.

'Borei, Nagato, Miyuki,Zabuza, Lady Mei. Thank you for being there with me.' Haku thought about his friends and superiors.

'Pakura and Samui. You were always there at my side all the way.' He said as he thought about his lovers.

When Pakura and Samui got along together, they always spend their time with their 'pretty boy', Even in missions.

One time when they were struggling in the cliff, Haku lifted the two up to get them back up but the flaw was that Haku could not move and now he struggled to get back up. Eventually Pakura and Samui lifted him backup and were able to escape the collapsing rock.

Another time was that when Haku was struggling to breathe and was poisoned he felt like he was dying because he was targeted many times when the enemies attack. It was a struggle and he was trying hard to keep himself alive. When he almost felt death, he did not want to leave the two behind. He was always the hero for them and would protect them no matter what. When Pakura and Samui saw Haku fell down and was going to die they tried to save him. Samui let Haku lay down on her lap and Pakura was trying to resuscitate him. When the medics and reinforcements arrive to help him, they were lucky they saved him just in time. Pakura and Samui cried in joy as Haku was awake and Haku hugged the two tight and never let them go.

And the other times was that Haku dated the both of them and that was fun thing they had in their lives.

Haku was now approaching the complex in the snowy side mountain. It was a big and clean place. After the 4th Ninja War, Haku returned to this place and decided to live here as his home. The place was just in the outskirts of town and Haku would drop by to the mist to buy food,supplies or anything for his home. Haku along with Pakura and Samui loved the quiet and peaceful place in the snowy mountainside.

It was already nightfall as Haku entered his home he was happy and smiling.

"I'm home!" he said

As soon as Haku said that, his two lovers appeared before him.

"You're back!" Pakura said.

"Great to see you again." Samui said calmly.

Pakura was a fair skinned woman with pupiless brown eyes, she had green hair tied in a bun and had orange bangs framed in the sides of her face. She was wearing a White sleeveless dress with snowflakes that ran down to her knees.

Samui was also a fair skinned woman with stature and with blue eyes and long straight hair with front bangs in her shoulders. She was wearing a white snowflake kimono

His two lovers hugged him tight when he came back and Haku embraced the two of them. Pakura in his right side and Samui on his right.

The two eventually let go and ask how is his day.

"So how was your day?" Pakura asks.

"It's fine, I was able to get plenty of supplies in my bag." he said then he put up a smirk " not only that, I've got something for you two."

"Really? What is it then?" Samui asks.

Haku then grabbed a box in his bag and revealed it to Samui first. It was a white snowflake bracelet and the metal was shiny.

"Oh my! This is beautiful Haku." Samui said as he try the bracelet on." it's perfect." she complimented with a smile.

Then Haku turned to Pakura "And for you Pakura." Haku grabbed another box in his bag and revealed it to Pakura next. It was a white snowflake pendant and the metal was also shining.

"Awwwwwwwww, it's so pretty Haku." Pakura said. "Thank you." Pakura said as she tried the pendant and it fits her perfectly.

"Thank you so much Haku-kun!" his two lovers said and then they embraced him and kissed his cheeks.

"No problem, anything I can do for you two. It's the least I can do." he said. Then Haku showed them wallet size photographs of them, together and they each had copy for every single one.

They then turn to dinner next. Haku brought them Sushi to eat. They ate all of it and they were full.

It was an hour after dinner and Haku's lovers decided to sing for him and surprisingly, Pakura and Samui decided to sing 'Pretty Boy' to Haku. It made him soothe and heartwarming.

 _Pakura: I lie awake at night, see things in black and white._

 _Pakura: I've only got you inside my mind, you know you had made me blind._

 _Samui: I lie awake and pray, that you will look my way._

 _Samui: I have all this longing inside my heart, I knew it right from the start._

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I, never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too._

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my, Pretty pretty boy I do. Let me inside, make me stay right beside you._

 _Pakura: I used to write your name, and put it in a frame._

 _Pakura: And sometimes I think I hear you call, right from my bedroom wall._

 _Samui: You stay a little while,and touch me with your smile Pakura:(touch me with your smile.)_

 _Samui: And what can I say to make you mine, to reach out for you in time._

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I, never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too. Pakura:(Tell me you love me too.)_

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my, Pretty pretty boy I do. Let me inside, make me stay right beside you._

 _Both: nanana naaa nanana naaaa nananana naa na na na naaa_

 _Both: Oh pretty boy pretty boy pretty boy. Say you love me too._

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I,(I love you) never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too. Pakura:(Tell me you love me too)._

 _Both: Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my,(I need you) Pretty pretty boy I do.(I do) Let me inside,(let me inside) make me stay(make me stay) right beside you._

Samui and Pakura finished singing and Haku was impressed. His two lovers were wonderful singers. Haku hugged them tight and kiss them.

After the song, they prepare to go to bed, but what Haku didn't realize is that his two lovers had other plans before going to bed with their 'pretty boy'.

As Haku changed to his nightwear so did his two lovers. When Haku went to the bed, his two lovers were already there waiting for him to join. Pakura and Samui had seductive looks on their faces.

"Come here pretty boy." Pakura said as she wave her finger at him.

Haku obediently approached the two and went into the bed with them. Haku snuggled up in between his two lovers. Pakura was on his right and Samui was on his left. The two lovers embraced him.

"We got a surprise for you tonight Haku." Pakura said with her grin.

"What is it?" Haku asks with his smile.

"We want all of you Haku." Samui said seductively.

"Really? So both of you decided to be with me forevermore?" He asks.

Pakura and Samui nodded at his words.

"Yes Haku."Pakura said.

"Sure do." Samui replied.

Haku understood their words "I love you two." he said sweetly.

Pakura and Samui warmed up to his words and reciprocated their feelings to him " We love you too Haku." they said in unison.

"We'll share you and no one else will have you except us." Pakura said then she kissed him on the lips. Haku also kissed back. Samui also kiss him in the side of his cheek as well. Haku turn to Samui's direction after he kissed Pakura and kiss her in the lips with the same love as well. Finally they break apart once more.

"We are gonna rock your world tonight Haku."Samui said seductively with a smirk.

"And that's why you're our pretty boy and no one else." Pakura added.

Pakura then went to make the first move, she grabbed Haku and kiss him on the lips once more and went on a full out kissing session. Haku kissed her back many times as they made out.

Samui also join in their kissing session as she also kissed Haku and Pakura as well. It was now a threesome kiss as they kiss each other.

Now the two decide to put their kisses and swarm down to Haku and now he had to take all of them and which he did.

Samui broke off first to take of her nightgown, while Pakura was still kissing and at the same time taking of her nightgown as well. Haku also took of his nightwear as well. Pakura and Samui were in their tops now.

Haku went to Pakura first and with permission he took of her top revealing her mounds then he turn to face Samui, and with permission as well he took of her top revealing her large mounds as well.

The two lovers smothered Haku's face with their mounds as he suck them up and hold them with his hands as he tweak them. Haku was sucking Pakura's mounds first, she moan in pleasure as her boyfriend show how good he is to her at doing this, she continues to moan as Haku suck her mounds and she holds his head with one hand to hold him. Haku then turns his attention to Samui's mounds and suck them next. Like Pakura, Samui also hold his head to continue pleasuring them. Haku then focus their mounds together as he grips one hand on Pakura and the other hand on Samui as he was in between the both of them. The two lovers were aroused even more as they kiss him while he was still holding their soft mounds together.

The two then broke apart as they went even deeper, they removed their undergarments and were now bare. They then went down and remove Haku's undergarments as well revealing his shaft.

The two quickly waste no time as they suck his shaft to pleasure him. Haku was pleasured when his lovers work their magic to him. Pretty soon his two lovers use their mounds in Haku's shaft to pleasure him even further. Haku gripped the sheets of the bed as Pakura and Samui gripped and licked his shaft and smothered their mouths and tongues with it.

As Haku was gonna release, He moaned to them. Pakura engulf the head of his shaft to close it with her mouth while Samui continues to lick his length. Haku released his load to Pakura's mouth as she suck him out, Then Samui turn her head to Pakura's direction to kiss her up in the lips to taste Haku's load. Pakura obliged and kiss Samui and share the load in her mouth as they taste each other.

Haku watched and blushed at his two lovers make out in a full out scene.

"You two really are good at this aren't you?" Haku said with his low voice and his smile.

The two finished cleaned up their mouths and swallowed their load and looked at their boyfriend.

"You have no idea pretty boy." Samui said seductively as she face him.

Pakura then approach closely for the next move and said in her sweet voice "We want this Haku."

Haku nodded at her words and then Pakura was on top of Haku and she grabbed his shaft and ease it inside at her core. Pakura moaned as Haku thrust inside slowly and feeling the rhythm in their love making. Samui lay down at Haku's left side and wrap herself to him as she kisses his cheek and lips while at the same time Haku was thrusting inside Pakura.

Pakura loved it a lot as she moaned with deep pleasures. Haku then grabs her mounds to pleasure her even more and it turned her on. Her hair was wildly moving as she also loosen the strands with it. As Haku keeps on thrusting Pakura and Samui wraps on to him, Pakura then lay down to his chest and started to kiss him even more and Haku was still groping her mounds as well.

Samui seeing this removes herself to allow Pakura to kiss Haku deeply even more. They go at this in a few more minutes, and now Haku was getting close. He speed up his thrusts to Pakura then Pakura hold on to Haku tight never letting go. The two released at the same time as they gasp and pant for air. Their loads oozed out of Pakura and Pakura removed herself from Haku and lay down at his right side to hug him tight. Pakura kissed Haku once more as she lie down next to him.

It was now Samui's turn and she was turned on in the make out session waiting for her turn. Samui then went on top to Haku and like Pakura, she eased her core to his shaft and also enjoyed their make out session. Samui moaned as her lover takes a slow and steady rhythm to enjoy their love making together. Samui moaned in pleasure and satisfaction at her lover's work. Haku grabbed Samui's large mounds and grope them. Samui loved that and was pleasured even more. She also put her hands on Haku's as they continue.

Haku kept on thrusting at Samui and then Samui lay down to his chest and kissed him full on as he was still groping her mounds which entice her even more. They continue to do this for a few minutes. Haku then speed up his thrusts and grope Samui's mounds even more as she love it alot. They continue to make out each other and finally both of them release at the same time.

They panted for air and Samui got off Haku and laid on his left side.

Haku panted as he used all his strength to make his lovers happy.

"I love you Pakura and Samui." he said in his breaths as he lie down his head in a pillow .

Pakura and Samui lifted their heads up to face Haku and said "We love you too Haku." then they gave him one last kiss as Haku turn of the light and his lovers cuddled to him and they would never let him go no matter what.

(Years Later)

The Yuki clan grew as more years went by. Haku was the clan head and he had 9 children from his two wives.

Pakura gave birth to 5 children. 3 sons and 2 daughters while Samui gave birth to the remaining 4. 2 sons and 2 daughters.

Haku loved all his children with all his heart. Even his two wives treated each other's children as one of their own despite that they have different mothers altogether.

The sons took after their father and even look almost a lot like him except that each boy had different styles of hairs in their heads as well and each of them has traits or a little hair colour and pale skin like their also inherited the pretty looks of their father as boys names were (Yurei, Hakuryu,Akoraito,Urakaze and Arare)

The daughters took after their mothers and had a slight hint of femininity like their father. They had the same hairstyle and colour as well as their looks with their mothers. The girls names were(Shimotsuki, Maya, Shiranui, and Yukiko)

Nevertheless the two sets of children love their own mother and their 2nd mother just as the same like any other parent could have.

Haku stood by in the balcony along with his two wives in both his sides and watch their 9 children play in the snow.

A new generation awaits before them.

 **There you go guys, this is a HakuxHarem and it's a rare fanfic where Haku is paired up with two kunoichis together. It's also one of the rarest story that if Haku was still alive, he could have revived his clan so another generation would come forth and will show that no other clan in a village would have their people or any clan member would die in vain. It's also an old song 'Pretty Boy' by M2M, man I love the early 2000's music. I grew up with it and never stop listening. Once again, rock on to you Haku fans! And to any of you reading my stories check out my Revenant and Edpocalypse story. As long as I have ideas I can create anything. Dakzillaman is CREDIT TO TEAM!**


End file.
